Yugioh: Boston
by TheallpowerfulMegatron
Summary: Dylan DeVellis and his friends enter a Duel Monsters tournament held at Fenway Park, and save the world from certain doom.


**_Theallpowerfulmegatron: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything for so long. I've just been so busy with school._**

 ** _Anyway, here's chapter one of my Duel Monsters crossover tournament._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or any of the other franchises mentioned in the story. I only own the OCs, and most of the card ideas._**

 ** _Please read and review!_**

Dylan DeVellis and his friends from Hellsing walked into the yugioh tournament with pride, confident that they would win.

"It's about time they had a tournament worthy of my skills.", Alucard said. Seras wanted to try to put Alucard in his place.

"Don't get too overconfident, Master. Any one of us could sneak up on you." Then, an announcement was broadcasted over the loudspeakers.

"Will a mister Dylan DeVellis, and a mister John McCoy please report to the arena?" Dylan strapped his Duel Disk to his arm.

"Wish me luck, guys." Seras walked up to him, and whispered in his ear.

"I'll give you something even better." She kissed Dylan for a solid ten seconds. "Good luck." A little while later, everyone was at the arena that was set up inside of Boston's infamous Fenway Park. The referee said,

"Duelists, please shuffle your decks, and draw your cards." The two competitors did what the ref instructed.

"Good luck, Mr. McCoy. Don't expect me hold back." Mr. McCoy flashed Dylan a warm smile.

"You too, Dylan. I won't hold back either." The referee blew his whistle, and signaled for the match to begin.

"Begin the duel...Now!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

 _Dylan LP:8000/Mr. McCoy LP:8000_

"I'll go first, Mr McCoy. I draw!" Dylan drew a card, and added it to his hand. "To start off, I'll place one card face-down." A horizontal backing appeared in front of Dylan. "Then, I summon Crystal Sage, in attack mode!" A masked wizard appeared on the field. (ATK:1900/DEF:1700) "It's your move."

"Right, then. I draw!" Mr. McCoy drew a card, and added it to his hand. "To start off, I'll summon Blinding Apparition to the field!" A heavenly ghost appeared on Mr. McCoy's side of the field. (ATK:1700/DEF:1700) "Next, I'll lay two cards face-down, and end my turn." Dylan drew another card.

"Now that it's my turn again, Crystal Sage's effect activates! If I wasn't dealt any damage on my opponent's last turn, I can special summon a Sage's Devout from my hand, deck, or graveyard." One of Crystal Sage's disciples appeared next to him. (ATK:900/DEF:500) "Crystal sage, attack Mr. McCoy's Blinding Apparition! _Spike Blast!_ " Crystal Sage unleashed a barrage of crystal shards, about to obliterate Blinding Apparition.

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down trap card, Rescue from the Abyss! This allows my Blinding Apparition to return to my hand." Dylan gave Mr. McCoy a thumbs up.

"Nice move, Mr. McCoy! But my next move is going to be even better. I pass it on you." Mr. McCoy drew a card.

"Alright, I activate Foolish Burial, allowing me to send one monster to the graveyard." He slid a card into his graveyard. "Now I'll revive it using Monster Reborn!" Then, a cyborg wearing a green trenchcoat appeared on Mr. McCoy's side of the field. (ATK:2400/DEF:1500)

"Jinzo?! Now I can't activate any trap cards!"

"Jinzo, attack Sage's Devout!" Jinzo shot a beam out of his eyes, obliterating Sage's Devout. (Dylan's LP:8000-6500) "I lay one card facedown, and end my turn." Dylan drew a card.

"Alright, now I'm starting to get annoyed." Dylan glanced at the card he drew, and smirked. "But, I think this next card will help immensely. I sacrifice my Crystal Sage, in order to summon my Curse-rotted Greatwood!" A massive, humanoid tree appeared on Dylan side of the field. (ATK:2600/DEF:2200) "Curse-rotted Greatwood, attack Jinzo now! _Wood Hammer!_ " The massive tree slammed his fist into Jinzo, shattering it. (Mr. McCoy's LP:8000-7800) "It's your turn." Mr McCoy drew a card.

"I summon Shining Angel to the field!" A blonde man with wings appeared. (ATK:1400/DEF:1100) "Then, I activate Strength of the Dead! If a monster I control was destroyed last turn, a monster I have on the field gains two hundred attack points multiplied by its level! And since Jinzo is a level six monster, my Shining Angel gains twelve hundred attack points!" (ATK:1400-2600) "I know my monster's possibly going to die, but he'll take that tree down with him! Shining Angel, attack Curse-rotted Greatwood!" Shining Angel shot toward Curse-rotted Greatwood.

"Not so fast! I activate Hollowed Shield! This trap card negates your attack, as well as forcing you to discard a card from your hand." Mr. McCoy slid a card into his graveyard.

"Nice one, Dylan! It's your turn." Dylan drew a card.

"I activate the field spell, Anor Londo!" A weathered castle appeared around the battlefield. "Now that this is out, I can special summon Aldrich, Devourer of Gods!" A mage wearing a helmet that resembled the sun appeared.(ATK:2700/DEF:2400)

"Okay now THAT's terrifying!"

"Aldrich, attack Shining Angel! _Divine Destruction!_ " Aldrich released a beam from his staff, reducing Shining Angel to cinders. (Mr. McCoy's LP:7800-7700)

"Curse-rotted Greatwood attack him directly!" Mr. McCoy raised his arms to block Curse-rotted Greatwood's attack. (Mr. McCoy's LP:7700-5300) "Yes! I lay two cards facedown, to end my turn."

"Nice one, Dylan! You're really making me work for the win." Mr. McCoy drew a card, and smirked. "Alright, I activate Monster Reborn on Shining Angel!" The angel reappeared on the field. "Next, I'll sacrifice him to summon Halo Ghost!" A beautiful angelic apparition appeared. (ATK:2300/DEF:1900)

"Not bad, Mr. McCoy. But, i'm afraid she's weaker than both of my monsters!"

"That's where you're mistaken. Take a look!" A red aura surrounded Halo Ghost. (ATK:2300-2800/DEF:1900)

"What the hell?! How did it get so strong?!"

"Let me explain. If my opponent controls two or more monsters, Halo Ghost gains five hundred attack points!" Mr. McCoy pointed at Curse-rotted Greatwood. "Halo Ghost, attack Curse-rotted Greatwood! _Light of Judgement!_ " A quick flick of the wrist was all that it took to kill Curse-rotted Greatwood. (Dylan's LP: 6500-6300) "I lay two cards facedown, and end my turn." A man wearing a large, hooded sweatshirt smirked sinisterly in the stands.

"Alright, I think it's time we take this b**** to the Shadow Realm!" He snapped his fingers, and a massive dome-like shadow descended on the stadium. Mr. McCoy's eyes widened.

"What the heck?!" Dylan scowled.

" _Damn. Why did this have to turn into a Shadow Game?! I could never hurt Mr. McCoy!_ " Mr. McCoy knew what Dylan was thinking, and flashed him a bright, warm, kind-hearted smile to give Dylan his confidence back. "Relax, Dylan. Everything's going to be fine. Now let's get back to the duel! It's your turn." Dylan returned the smile.

"Thanks, Mr. McCoy. I draw!" Dylan drew a card, and added it to his hand. "I activate the spell card, Light The Bonfire! After giving up 700 life points, (Dylan's LP:6300-5900) I can special summon a level seven monster from my hand without a sacrifice! Come forth, Gravelord Nito!" A massive warrior wearing jet-black armor, wielding a massive sword appeared next to Aldrich appeared. (ATK:2800/DEF:2500) "Nito, attack Mr. McCoy's Halo Ghost! _Infection Slash!_ " Gravelord Nito rushed forward, and blasted a beam of dark energy from his sword.

"Not so fast! I activate, 8-Mirror Shield! This trap card negates your attack, as well as dealing you 800 points of damage." Halo Ghost extended her palm, and shot the beam straight back at Dylan, hitting him full force. Dylan winced when the attack struck him. (Dylan's LP:5900-5100)

"Okay, now THAT stings. I place one more card facedown. It's your move." Mr. McCoy drew a card, added it to his hand, and smirked a little bit.

"I activate the spell card, Holy Fighting Spirit! If I only control one monster, I can special summon a level five or higher LIGHT-Attribute monster from my hand. Come on out, Diamond Demon!" A crystalline demon appeared next to Mr. McCoy. (ATK:3000/DEF:2600) "But wait, there's more! If you control one or more monsters with 2400 or more attack points, he can attack your life points directly!" Dylan's eyes widened in fear.

"What?! No way! If that monster lands a hit, I'm in major trouble!" Mr. McCoy pointed at Dylan.

"Diamond Demon, pulverize him!" Diamond Demon ran forward and punched Dylan so hard, he almost fell off of the platform. (Dylan's LP:5100-2100)

"GGGGYYYAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Dylan's head drooped, as the shadows started swirling around him. Mr. McCoy's widened with horror.

"Oh no." Mr. McCoy called out to him "Dylan! Are you alright?!" Dylan still had his head lowered, but he gave a slightly menacing chuckle.

"I feel fine, Mr. McCoy. In fact…" Dylan's head shot up, revealing part of a sinister looking mask on his face, as well as the fact that his eyes had changed colors. "I've never felt better!" Dylan arched his head back, and let loose a maniacal laughter. Everyone in the stands was completely terrified, even Alucard. Seras turned to Alucard.

"Oh my god! Dylan! Master, what's happening to him?!" He gave her the absolute truth, though it was horrifying to hear.

"Dylan has been consumed by the shadows. The only way he'll be able to escape is if he either loses the duel, or if he is called back a person he cares about.", Alucard said. Dylan drew a card with a grin on his face that could only be topped by Ichigo Kurosaki's hollow form.

"Perfect. I activate the spell card, Darkness Prevails! As long as I discard two cards from my hand, I can special summon a DARK-Attribute monster from my deck!" He slid a pair of cards into his graveyard, and the field started to quake.

"Dylan, what are you doing?!"

"I'm winning the duel, that's what! Come forth...Manus, Lord of the Abyss!" A massive demon burst from the ground, and landed on Dylan's side of the field. (ATK:3400/DEF:3000) "Manus, attack Halo Ghost! _Abyssmal Conquest!_ " A burst of red energy shot out from the blade of his battle ax.  
"I activate the trap card, Negate Attack! When this card activated, your battle phase ends!" Dylan growled.

"Damn you, Mr. McCoy. I guess I end my turn." Mr. McCoy drew a card. Seras looked on from the stands with horror. She called out to Dylan, trying to break the darkness in his heart.

"Dylan, if you can hear me, fight the darkness in your heart! The Dylan I know would never allow himself to be consumed by evil!" He continued to ignore her. "I love you, you hear me?! I love you!", Seras cried out with tears in her eyes. As soon as he heard her voice, Dylan's eyes widened while something snapped in his brain. He started to scream in agony, as the good in him desperately clawed for freedom.

"GET...OUT OF...MY HEAD!" He ripped the mask right off of his face, his eyes filled with shame and remorse. "Oh, God. What have I done?! Mr. McCoy, I'm so sorry for the hell I put you through? Will you ever forgive me?!" Mr. McCoy smiled, and the shadows melted away.

"Of course I will. I know Seras was really concerned about you."

"I swear, I'll make it up to her. It's your move."

"I know." He looked at the cards in his hand. "I summon Light Mosquito to the field!" A mosquito made of light appeared. (ATK:1200/DEF:400) "Diamond Demon, attack!" Diamond Demon rushed forward. Dylan smirked.

"I don't think so!" He snapped his fingers, and one of his face-down cards flipped up.

"What the?!" Mr McCoy stepped back in shock.

"I activate, Mirror Force! This trap card negates your attack, as well as destroying all attack position monsters on your side of the field!" All of Mr. McCoy's monsters were destroyed, except for Halo Ghost, whose effect made her immune to card effects.

"My move. I draw!" Dylan drew a card. "Gravelord Nito, attack!" Both Halo Ghost and Gravelord Nito shattered into pixels. (Mr. McCoy's LP:5300-4800) "Sorry, Mr. McCoy. But, I have to win this duel!"

"It's cool, Dylan. You deserve it. Now go ahead and end the duel, champ!" Dylan smirked.

"Thanks, Mr. McCoy. Aldrich, Manus, attack, and end this duel!" (Mr. McCoy's LP:4800-0)

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this duel is…Dylan!", Seto Kaiba announced. The stadium went insane.

"I did it! I won!" Mr. McCoy walked over to Dylan, and gave him a crisp high five.

"Congrats, Dylan. Do you mind if I stick around for the rest of the tournament?"

"I don't mind at all, Mr. McCoy." Seras ran onto the field, and crushed Dylan in a hug.

"Dylan! Thank goodness you're alright!" Dylan returned the hug.

"I'm fine, Seras. I'm so sorry for worrying you when the shadows made me evil. But, I know exactly how to make it up to you." Dylan got down on one knee, and took Seras' hand into his own. Seras was taken aback in surprise

"Dylan, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?!" Dylan smirked.

"Of course I am." He presented her with a beautiful engagement ring. "Seras Victoria, will you make me the happiest guy in the world, and marry me?" Seras warmly smiled, as tears of joy formed in her eyes.

"Yes, of course I will." The two lovers shared a passionate kiss, not caring about anything else but each other. Yugi Moto, one of the hosts for the tournament walked onto the field, with a microphone in his hand.

"Alright, would everyone please turn their attention to the jumbo-tron?" The next two duelists of the tournament were about to be decided. "The next duelist who will be competing is..." The jumbo-tron showed the faces of all of the duelists who entered. The lighting went across the face of every contestant, until it landed on Seras' face. "Seras Victoria!" Dylan hugged Seras.

"You're up next, Sugarfang! Who are you going to be dueling against?" The lighting started back up again, stopping on the face of a man with a serious demeanor. "Levi Ackerman!" Levi nodded to Seras.

"Good luck, Mrs. Victoria." Seras smiled back.

"You too, Captain Levi."

 _ **Theallpowerfulmegatron: And that's the end of the first duel! Who will emerge victorious? The vampiric vixen of Hellsing? Or, will it be the super soldier of Attack on Titan? Don't miss the next exciting chapter of Yugioh: Boston!**_


End file.
